


Heavy Rain

by PokiTheGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Also Genderfluid Junkrat, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, BAMF Roadhog, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Roadhog, Ice lady can be a bitch but we love her, Junkrat is a genius, Junkrat needs a hug, Love it or hate it that’s how I write him, M/M, McCree give great hugs, Not Beta Read, People are mean but we love them, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Ratboy just is sad y’all, Sad boi, So if it sucks then it sucks, Sorry Not Sorry, Swedish Midget can be a bitch but we love him, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jesse McCree, boys cuddling, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokiTheGhost/pseuds/PokiTheGhost
Summary: Jamison never liked the rain. It always hurt people when it came down. Everyone hid in their houses whenever it stormed back in Junkertown, but after being recruited into Overwatch nobody seems scared. Mako leaves on a mission one night and a big storm rolls over the base. With nobody to help him through his fears, Jamison hides away in his room. A certain cowboy finds the lack of Ratboy to be a bit alarming and goes off to find him, and he is will be there for Jamison when nobody else is.





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled over the base, blanketing the team’s voices with a deep rumble. People in the common room sat in black velvet recliners and matching plush sofas while their conversations we illuminated by many mismatched candles.

The main door opened wide as a heavy wind blew into the building, but only lasted a second before being shut quickly as a young man slipped out of his jacket and took off his boots.

“Power still out?” the young southern voice asked as he put down bags of essentials down on the large kitchen counters. “Thought our generator would be able to withstand the storm, Lindholm. Didn’t you say there wasn’t any possible way for it to break down this year?” Mccree teased.

The Swedish engineer reddened at the comment, “Everyone’s a critic! Next time we’re on a mission and your arm breaks again don’t come whining to me!” he growled back.

Hana’s skinny frame poked out of her mountain of blankets she was sharing with Lucio, “Yeah, Mccree! Besides, I don’t think Satya will be pleased if she were forced to fix it, and Brigitte has her hands full all the time with Rien’s armor. That would really only leave you with one other choice!” the Korean girl giggled.

“I guess you’re right, little lady. Speaking of the devil has anyone seen him?” The cowboy asked.

A puzzled look appeared on Torbjorn’s face, “What are you talking about? I know I’m short, but I’m right here!”

An even more confused British voice piped up from a few couches down. “Don’t worry love! he wasn’t talking about you, silly! Since Brigitte moved in we have four engineers on base now. You, your daughter, Satya, and Jamison.”

The swede’s eye widened, “Junkrat? How could you even consider him an engineer? He hasn’t gone to school, he built his limbs out of literal trash metal, and he can’t even read. If anything I would consider him a deranged inventor.” he grumbled out.

The comment got some snickers from a few specific people who, like Torbjorn, weren’t very friendly with the smaller of the Aussie duo. Mei, in particular, got a good kick out of it and had to cover her mouth to muffle her choked laughter. “You should be glad Mako isn’t here,” she started once her laughter was finally calmed, “or you wouldn’t have a mouth to insult him again. He’d probably rip your lips from your face.”

Luckily for Torbjorn, Mako wasn’t there. He and a section of the team were out on a mission in a southern area of Russia, but Jamison wasn’t allowed to go since on colder missions he would tend to get sick rather quickly. So the large Aussie donned his mask and boarded a ship with Zarya, Ana, Mercy, Bastion, Genji, and Orisa.

It was a simple mission where a few members went to pick up the newly recruited Talon members. Soldier76 and Reaper decided to team up against a few new enemy organizations that have started popping up more often, but it would take a while because of the trip. The rest of the team was stationed at a new base in Enniscrone, Ireland. As soon as everyone was settled in a huge storm covered the skies, and it didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. This wasn’t good since they hadn’t any time to set up stronger generators or really anything for that matter, they basically just packed up and moved. This wasn’t uncommon for the team, so they were used to it. Moving around to areas closer to newer operations happened pretty often. They would get a list full of locations of possible missions and they would pick an area that was roughly in the middle of them and pick that location to move to. The building used to be a luxury mansion, but because of the common “awful beach weather,” nobody stayed for long. Overwatch bought the building, made a few adjustments, and a new base was built.

Mccree’s phone buzzed, “Battery at five percent. Just what I needed.” he thought to himself. He unlocked it on instinct, his phone opening to the last screen he was on. It was his messenger app, with only a single conversation held with this specific contact. The name Mako Rutledge was at the top of his screen. Jessie remembered how he could feel the shocked look on his face melt to one of concerned after reading the only text he’d received from this man since they exchanged numbers on the Junkers’ third day with Overwatch. _________________________________________________

Mako: Check on Rat for me. Has never been a fan of storms.

Jessie: Sure thing. [READ]

Jessie: He afraid of thunder? [READ] _________________________________________________

He checked the top of his screen again, three percent. With a sigh, he clicked off his phone and turned back to the group. “Really though, has anyone seen him?” He asked again as lightning shot across the night sky lighting up the room through the huge curved window, this time earning a few head shakes from the small crowd. He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “Well, I’m going to check on him.” He said before walking off.

“Be careful,” Mei called after him, “the last thing you want to do is startle him and lose your other arm.” Today was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first room he checked was the workshop. While walking in he was surprised to see the contrast of the different workstations. Of course, Satya’s was spotless as all of her things tended to be. The next was Brigitte’s table which was covered in blueprints done on her computer, all of which were for herself or Reinhart. Mirrored to her workspace was Torb’s his was similar but with a few boxes full with miniature versions of future or past projects. Lastly was Junkrat’s station, a table slightly smaller than the others tucked into the side of the room. Colored pencils, markers, crayons, and brightly colored pens littered the desk, only a few were left in the mason jars meant to hold them. As the thunder rumbled Mccree scooped them up and quickly put them in their respective spots. The table, now cleaned of drawing utensils and erasers, revealed all Jamison’s hard work.

Unlike the others, Jamison seemed to appreciate a less electronic take on his work. Instead of laptops, blueprint printers, and sleek industrial tables, Jamison instead did all his blueprints by hand on a rustic looking hardwood table. The only things close to “modern electronics” were an old retro looking tabletop radio that matched his wooden workspace and small sliver iPod Nano from 2008 with earbuds and a charger.

Jessie picked up the small device and laid it in his palm, it felt tiny in his hand compared to the phones used now. Turning it on and opening the music, Mccree read down the list. Although he took Jamison for more of a heavy metal person he didn’t find anything close to that other than the occasional AC-DC song The first one to catch his eye was rather fitting, he flicked to the cover art for the album as the title reads out T.N.T. and it started playing. As he clicked over the rest of them he saw many older titles, songs by Pink Floyd, Queen, David Bowie, Led Zeppelin, Janis Joplin, and a few Eminem titles. A few other songs mixed in included more alternative music and even, to Jessie’s amusement, a few chillwave songs.

He laid the device back on the table before noticing all Jamison’s blueprints were wordless, “I thought Torb was just picking on him. This explains why when mission forms are handed out he always doesn’t bother to read them and yet when asked later always knows at least something he would have had to read off of it. Mako must tell him what it says.” He thought to himself.

Instead of writing the material down next to the object, the blueprints were color coded, and this included all his step by step instructions on how much materials went into his bombs. Mccree looked up and saw that a periodic table of elements and a poster covered of different labels for metals and chemicals were color coded and matched up to the colors on the blueprints. Jessie marveled for a minute before snapping out of his thoughts when a huge crack of thunder burst through the quiet air, “Forgot what I was doing in here for a second, gotta stay focused.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the workshop, he checked Mako’s room just in case even though it was rarely ever used in any base. The only time that the larger Aussie slept in his own room was on the rare occasion that he and Junkrat got into a heated argument. He worried he would be able to get in without the passcode for a moment before remembering an old trick he used to “hack” the number pad. “Athena, pull up Winston’s agent files, open file keys and passwords and open folder Mako Rutledge.”

Athena’s voice cut in from a small speaker behind the keypad, “Are you sure you wish to open a private file? I will have to report this to the main computer.” she said in a robotic tone.

“Yes open file, I’ll explain it to Winston later.” He assured her. That must have been good enough for her since the file opened on a darkened holographic screen in front of him. He checked down the list of useless passwords to Mako’s phone, agent ID card number, and other useless crap, until finally landing on his bedroom password. He typed it in the keypad and the door slid open to reveal a Junkrat free room. With a sigh, he repeated the password process with Athena to get Jamison’s room code before writing it down and walking to the other side of the base.

As he stood in front of the door the wind picked up, it whistled and howled as it pounded against the outside walls of the building. Mccree raised his fist and gave the door three swift knocks then paused for a moment. He frowned and knocked again a bit harder, this time earning a weak sounding reply.

“G-Go away!”

Mccree’s hand went slack at his side, “Jamison? Can I come in?”

“No! I-I’m fine! Please just-” his voice was cut off by a loud roar of thunder which caused him to shriek. Mccree quickly typed in the code and let the door slide open before stepping inside, he looked around for a moment before spotting Jamison curled up in the corner with his knee to his chest and his hand over one of his ears, his arm stump was held up to his other ear trying to cover it. He looked like a terrified child. Slowly walking over to him, Jessie knelt down in front of the explosives expert.

“Rat?” No response, “Junkrat?” still no response, “Jamison?” The Junker’s head perked up at the use of his real name.

“N-Nobody eva calls me th-that, other than M-Mako that is.” He gave a very weak and tired looking grin before seeing Mccree’s worried look, his face feel as he looked down again. “I’m n-not tha biggest f-fan of rain, mate. Where I c-come from… well let’s just say a storm is tha last thing you wanna be caught in.” His eyes fogged over as he spoke and Jessie could tell he went somewhere else for a moment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The little blond boy ran across the dried dead bushes, a large curved piece of sheet metal held over his head. His feet burnt from the hot ground and that small puddles of acid rain that littered the ground. The smell of burning hair and flesh of both humans and animals alike wafted through the dry desert air. He ran past children hiding under makeshift metal huts in the distance as the rain poured down harder, people around the edge of town pulling their children into houses and shutting the doors tight.

Many small birds lay dead on the dirt, slowly burning the flesh from their bodies. The boy cried out as he felt the skin of his leg slowly burning away. He would live, he knows he will, many people have lived through his situation. That is only if they didn’t get drenched, luckily it was only his leg. He could live without a leg, right?

He turned down an alleyway that continuously split off into different paths he’d used many times before, it was a shortcut to his house that he knew by heart. Turn left, then right, take the second of the three paths, left twice, and then he would be home. “I must have gotten something wrong!” He said to himself, in a rush of fear he started yelling for help.

“Hey kid, what do you need help for? You’re just in time for the show!” A slurred voice said as a man turned the corner. The child screamed in fear as he curled up under the sheet metal he held above his head. He refused to look at the person’s burning face as the man cackled with psychotic laughter letting the rain drip down his throat. After a few minutes and singing and dancing in the rain, the man’s voice became scratchy and rough. He coughed for a moment before choking up blood and falling to the ground. The boy cried as the dead man’s body blocked the only exit, he sat there all night until daylight came when the rain stopped. A woman found him crying alone next to a pile of bones.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another loud crack of thunder shook Jamison from his thoughts with a scream.

“Hey, Hey! It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you. Nothing’s going to happen to you, you’re safe now.” Jessie whispered to the frightened arsonist and wrapped him in a hug before pulling him safely into his lap. Jamison froze for a moment before giving in and burying his face into the cowboy’s chest, his body shook as sobs ripped through him. Mccree whispered soft reassurances to the man in his arms and promised him he’d be okay. After a few minutes, Jamison fell asleep leaning into Mccree’s arms. Mccree pulled out his communicator and pressed the small button to ask for Athena’s assistance.

“Good afternoon Mr.Mccree, how can I help you?”

“Hey, Athena could you tell me if fear of storms is a common thing for people who live in the Wastes of Australia?”

“Of course, Jessie. I found results that say acid rain is a common occurrence in the wastelands of Australia. This can cause severe burns if caught in a storm, being exposed to the rain for long periods of time can result in large areas of flesh being burnt from the host and/or death”

It took a minute for Mccree to process the information, “So I’m guessing that even if he knows this rain won’t hurt him then maybe it’s just kinda been burnt into his mind to the point where it’s now an unconditional fear.” He thought to himself. Careful not to wake the man, he stood up and walked over the the massive bed. He lay down placing Jamison at his side before blowing out the candle next to the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Most of the team was fast asleep before a growing rumble shook the base, but it wasn’t thunder. Instead, the noise came from the building’s landing strip on the top floor, people rushed out of their rooms to see who landed since it was much too soon for the team to be back. Widowmaker’s slim figure emerged from the jet’s door, her heels’ sharp clicking against the metal stairs barely heard over the wind.

Next was Sombra who slid down the railing and wrapped Mccree in a tight hug, “Oye hermano! I missed you! Was almost tempted to go with you when you left for Overwatch.” she said scrunching up her nose as she said the last few words.

“Heh, you know you’re always welcome here, we could always use a helping hand. Besides, you practically my family. Should’ve started calling you hermana.” The cowboy drawled sheepishly.

“Can call her whatever you want, just don’t start calling me Padre.” The raspy voice of Gabriel Reyes called out to the southern man, he limped down the jet stairs holding a broken mask in his hands.

Sombra looked up at Jessie, “We got ambushed. As our ‘rescue team’ tried to navigate the base we were held in I guess the people had a good idea who they were coming for. Our captors came in our cells to move us to a different location and we thought we were screwed, but as we’re moving we turn a corner and the biggest man I think I’ve ever seen in my life turns a corner. He grabbed a man by his head and squeezed! You could hear it shatter in his hands! He flung the other two into a wall, then he draped Reaper over his shoulder since he couldn’t walk and had us follow him to the jet. He ran back to help everyone else but told the pilot to get us here as soon as possible.” as she told the story she motioned everything out with his hands. Finally, she took a breath, “And here we are!”

Mccree frowned, “So everyone’s still out there?”

Widow turned to him, looking up from her phone. “Oui, I think reinforcements were called while they were looking for Moira and Doomfist. So I’m guessing they will be longer than originally planned.” She stated before proceeding to walk inside.

Everyone gathered in the commons and took a moment to process. All except for Junkrat who was still asleep in his room, Mccree thought it was better to have him sleep through as much of the storm as possible instead of being terrified while awake. Speaking of which, Mccree got up to excuse himself from the current conversation and walked to Jamison’s room. He knocked before typing in the passcode once no noise of protest was given. He walked in seeing the former arsonist sat at his desk leaning over a sketchpad with a pencil in his hand.

“Hey, Jamie. A few old Talon agents just arrived. They said the mission will be a bit longer than planned,” Mccree watched as Jamison’s eyes filled with panic at these words. “But they said everyone is okay. Just a longer wait till they can come home.” He lied.

Jamie’s face softened, “Kay, I just get worried. It’s kinda dumb, but when Mako’s on a mission without me I get nervous. When the jet comes home and everyone is getting off I wait for him, and I panic if I can’t see him. I know it’s kinda stupid, but I just never know if one day he’ll leave for a mission and not come back.” Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks as he brought his knee to his chest.

Jessie knelt down so their faces were level, “He’ll be fine, Jamison. Besides, till he gets back I’ll be here with you. I’m not just gonna leave you to drown in your thoughts, it’s not healthy for your brain.” He poked the side of Jamie’s head. That earned a little grin from the Aussie who wrapped the cowboy in a tight hug. The lanky frame in Jessie’s arms flinched at the sound of thunder rumbling over the base, but Mccree just held him tighter. I seemed to work since the body in his grasp relaxed a little. This was going to be a very long week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been a while since he’d been allowed to fight like this. Usually, many teammates were repulsed by his killing methods and suggested less brutal attacks when on missions with the younger members. Right now though there were no younger members in sight, Roadhog was free to do as he pleased. “Enemies on the left!” The Russian tank warned him, he nodded and swung his hook catching a helpless agent by her leg. The woman screamed as he was dragged swiftly across the dirt and yanked up into the massive waiting hands of the giant man. Roadhog grabbed her by the head and crushed it in his palms, she died in mere seconds compared to the agony she would have endured from being shot full of shrapnel. In his eyes this was much more efficient and quick, the only downfall would be the mess he would have to scrub of his clothes and hands later.

Finally, the wave of agents sent had been defeated and the team was given a moment to relax. They used a section of the now abandoned building as a resting area and handed out the rations they packed for the mission. After a few minutes, the group had engaged in a conversation and brought up the topic of friends, family, and lovers back home. This was something Mako wasn’t extremely fond of.

Zarya turned to him, “What about you, big guy? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without the little rat by your side, you think he’s holding up okay?” she asked with some surprising genuine concern.

“No.” Mako didn’t even look up as he spoke. He knew his feelings for Jamison were stronger than ones for a friend, and that bothered him. He was a middle-aged man that was slowly dying, he had forcefully removed himself from any possible meaningful relationships, and god damn it this little shit came along and ruined everything. But to be honest, he really didn’t mind.

Yet, he still wasn’t ready to announce that to a group of people he barely knew. “But he’ll get better. He’d ever been a fan of storms, something I doubt he’ll get over.” He looked up to see three human faces, one cyborg, and two damn robots staring at him intently. God fucking dammit. “Acid rain is a bitch, it kills a ton of people and leaves the rest scarred both physically and mentally. Rat’s one of them.”

Some time had past and only Mako and Ana were still awake, their faces lit by the fire in the pitch black night. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone this,” The older healer started, “but I know all about that.” she looked into Mako’s eyes as if his mask wasn’t even there. “I knew Jamison before you did, except I didn’t know who he would turn out to be. I found him in an alleyway, he was most likely only five years old. He was hidden under a large piece of sheet metal used to protect him from the rain the night before, but it was what lay in front of him that bothered me most. There had been a homeless man who lived in that area, he was deranged and mad. He swore he would sacrifice himself to the “Rain God” he said that this was his test and if he succeeded he would be given a new life full of riches. It was his goal to make sure at least one person watched, he said it wouldn’t work otherwise. In front of Jamison was a full human skeleton, and you can guess who’s it was. So I took him inside and made sure he was okay, I gave him a place to stay and rest but the next morning he was gone.” Her eyes were fogged over, they looked off into the distance.

Mako looked at her for a moment, “He told me about that, never said it was you though.”

Ana nodded, “I don’t think he remembers what I looked like back then, but I can easily say I was much less wrinkled.” her half-grin fell from her face. “I worry for him.”

The giant of a man sighed, “I do too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some bonding time, and Mccree learns a bit more about our favorite rat boy.
> 
> (Sorry it's short, going through a rough period of life rn. Just wanted to get this out there for you guys.

Another wave of agents swarmed the group as they made their way to find the last two Talon Members. Unlike last time, these agents came prepared for anything. Each one of them was decked out with full riot gear, but the only thing that concerned the group’s tanks were the guns that were being aimed at them. Their attackers had swapped out their stun-guns and instead took on high tech assault rifles.

Mako growled before charging forward, barreling into two of the armed men. Their skulls shattered in his hands like cheap Christmas ornaments. A shot rang out as a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder followed by two more right in his side. Mako roared as he threw one of the lifeless bodies at the remaining agents successfully causing enough of a distraction for the other Overwatch members to slip by. One by one their attackers fell to the ground as Roadhog finished them off before following the rest to the group.

“Big guy! I could use your help prying these open!” Zarya yelled as she pulled at the barred door keeping Moira and Doomfist captive. Roadhog grabbed the metal bar next to the Russian’s and bent an opening large enough for the Talon agents to slip through.

Akande turned to the giant, “Thank you. I couldn’t tell if the fighting we heard was going to be our rescue or our demise.” He said before shifting a wounded Moira in his arms and ducking behind Orisa’s shield.

After a few more minutes of ruthless fighting the battle finally died down. With some help from Zarya, Roadhog pried the rest of the bars from the cell Moira and Akande has been locked in. Orisa placed a large shield at the opening so they could use the room as a safe area to rest before more agents found them.

Ana and Mercy got to work, patching Moira up and tended to the teams new wounds. Mako sat still as the elder medic dug the two bullets out of his side before moving to work on his shoulder. After everyone was healed up emergency rations were passed around, the group ate in comfortable silence only being broken by the faint hiss of Genji’s faceplate when he finally decided to eat.

Zarya sat next to Orisa so they could take turns keeping watch for enemies, but other than that everyone else tried to settle down for some well needed rest.

Mako hoped that Jamison was doing the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jessie woke up to the sound of whimpering. He turned in bed to find Junkrat curled up in the same corner he was found the other night, but this time instead of covering his ears he was clutching the stump of his right arm to his chest with what looked to be a painfully tight grip. He let out another louder whine, moving to cup his hand over his mouth, as the muscles in the amputated limb flexed seemingly out of his control.

“Jamie?” The tired cowboy rubbed his eyes, quickly sitting up, concern laced in his thick accent. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

Jamison started to respond, but let out a half muffled wail as his stump twitched again. “H-Hurts. Didn’t w-want to wake you.” Downcast eyes overflowed with tears as if he was too ashamed to look up.

“No no, don’t ever worry about wakin’ me up. I didn’t even think about asking if you still had phantom limb pain.” Jessie said while lowering himself to the ground and pulling Jamie close into his side. He took the twitching stump into calloused hands and dug his fingers into the taut muscles earning some small cried from the Junker before they melted into a few quiet relieved sighs.

The junker kept his head down, “Thank ya, Jesse.” He mumbled shyly.

The cowboy smiled, “Any time, Jamie. Come on, let’s go get breakfasts before everyone else gets all the good stuff. A little birdie told me Lena’s taking the chance to make pancakes while the generator is running. She said she doesn’t fully trust that Torb can keep it running.” He said with a laugh.

“Pancakes do sound pretty good, maybe it’ll be good to get out me room for a bit.” Jamison mumbled while moving to put his limbs on only to be stopped by the Cowboy.

“I know you’re not gonna like it,” Jesse sheepishly drawled. “but I was thinking maybe you could take a bath while the generator is still heating up the water.” Almost instantaneously Jamison has frozen, and his eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. Mccree frowned a bit and softened his voice, “Jamie, I know you have a bad relationship with water, and I know that you’ve spent your whole life using dirt to protect against the sun. However, I also know that the generator isn’t going to last forever and it’s gonna shut down to recharge soon, so after breakfast everyone is going to want to shower before the hot water runs out.” he explained to the frightened Aussie. Jesse gave the man a small reassuring smile, “I can help if you need it, I’m guessing Mako helps since it’s difficult to do alone when you’re down two limbs. I’ll just have you keep your boxers on to make it less awkward.”

Jamison seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah… o-okay…” He chewed on one of his knuckles for a moment before Jesse lightly pushed it away from his face.

“Here, you can help me start up the bath.” Mccree said as he pulled Jamie up from the floor and helped him over to the bathroom. They both waited in comfortable silence as the tub filled up with warm water before the cowboy poured in some soap to add some bubbles and dipped his hand in the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. This action caused Jamison to let out a small gasp as he watched with fearful anticipation. Jesse just turned to the Aussie with a soft smile and a patient look in his eyes, “See?” He lifted his flesh arm up out of the water and let the water drip back down into the tub. “It’s safe… I promise.”

Jamison nodded shyly and slowly lifted his tanktop over his head to reveal a torso covered in scars of various sizes. The most noticeable being a large faded one on his right side that looked like the aftermath of the explosion that took the majority of his right arm, and two slightly lopsided scars that ran across the underside of both his pecs. Jamie fidgeted under Mccree’s stare, waiting for a reaction, only to see the cowboy smile and lift his shirt off to show his two matching scars.

“You trans too?” Jesse asked with a curious tone.

“Nah… Genderfluid…” Jamison replied while stripping off the rest of his clothes until he was left with only his boxers on. The cowboy helped Jamie over to the edge of the tub before letting him slowly dip his leg in. The Junker’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he lowered himself into the warm soapy water, but after a minute he let out a shaky exhale while sitting down and submerging himself up to his ribs in the bath.

Jesse grinned and gave him two thumbs up before grabbing an extra sponge and soap to hand to Jamison. “Here, I can get your back and help with your hair. It’ll make it go by a little quicker.” He got a shaky nod in response and went to work. Mccree always knew the boy was skinny, mind you he was calling a twenty five year old man a boy, but he never realised how thin he really was until he felt each and every rib on the boy’s sides and could count the number of bumps on the spine of his lanky frame. When he finished up the Aussie’s back and reached for the shampoo, pouring out a generous dollop before massaging it into the skinny man’s hair. Jesse remembered when Jamison first joined Overwatch and how patchy his hair was, but it seemed to be growing back now since the areas where there used to be nothing but scalp were now covered in thin dirty blond hair. As Mccree scrubbed he noticed how much lighter Jamison’s hair really was, and as he kept washing it kept brightening until it was practically platinum. 

Jamie gently wiped down his face with a washcloth and watched as the layer of grime was rinsed off into the water. He could feel his fingers start pruning up and started to notice every freckle on his body. “Can w-we be done now?” He sheepishly asked.

“Course, just be careful not to slip.” As Jamison rose from the water Jesse wrapped his lanky frame in a plush white towel. “Never noticed how light your hair was, or that you’ve got freckles!”

Jamison scowled lightly at the comment and ran his shaky fingers through his wet hair, “Yeah… so?” He replied.

Mccree put his hands up in mock defence, “Oh, n-nothing! Just thought you cleaned up well.”

Jamie chucked a bit as he threw on his clothes, “Ta… not to bad yourself. Hanzo’s a lucky man, ain’t he?” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the now flustered cowboy. “People don’t realise it, but I’m rather a-attentive. I th-think he likes ya back.”

Mccree flushed red and rolled his eyes, “Come on, let’s go get something to eat before it’s all gone.” 

Rain pounded against the side of the building as the two made their way down the hall and into the kitchen. Plates were set on the counters and piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. The long dining room table was set with napkins and utensils, every few plates there were bottles of ketchup and syrup and a few pitchers of orange juice were placed throughout the table.

“Mornin’ sunshines!” In a flash of blue Jamison and Mccree found themselves with plates piled with food. “Just go sit down and dig in, I’ll be ova to eat in just a minute!” Lena said as she zipped around the kitchen. 

Mccree nodded to the Brit before placing his plate down at his seat, “Thank ya for making breakfast, little lady.” his southern drawl danced across the sentence as he gave Lena a small grin. He turned to see Jamison pushing his food around in his plate. They made eye contact for a split second and Mccree gave the Junker a pleading look which got him a sigh in response before Jamie finally started to pick at some eggs. As he looked around, Mccree noticed that Jamison was attracting some attention. He guessed it was the fact that the skinny man was free from dirt and grime, which was a rare sight, but he didn’t expect anyone to make a big deal about it.

Hana’s light bubbly voice piped up from across the table, “Wow, Junkrat… I didn’t think you had skin under all that grime!” she said with a slightly playful tone.

Jamie flinched a bit at the comment, he knew she was just joking around, but all it did was bring more eyes onto him.

Mei chimed in rather quickly after that, “Oh my! You do look ten times nicer! Your hair is so much brighter too!”

Jamison could feel his cheeks burning up at the attention, he let out a slight nervous laugh and nodded his head, trying his best to let the conversation end there.

“I never noticed you had curly hair! It’s always stuck up in those spikes!” Another voice somewhere from the end of the table spoke up. Jamie’s hand shot up to his hair, and lo and behold his hair had managed to dry back in it’s natural position… curly. Not tight curls, but enough for it to spring up in some wild directions. He didn’t happen to notice however that when his hand raised some of his shirt raised with it and exposed the skin of his hipbone that his normal cargo shorts covered.

“Jamison… What… What is that scar from?” Pharah’s voice came from the seat next to him, he turned his head to see her staring down at the scar burnt into his skin many years ago in the shape of a sharp pointy crown placed atop a skull and crossbones. 

The lanky Junker’s hand came down fast to pull his shirt down to cover the exposed skin. He froze up for a moment before abruptly pushing his seat back and making a beeline for his room. Mccree reached out for him and his fingers grazed the skinny man’s arm. In response Jamison flinched away as if he had been burnt, letting out a choked sounding whimper before walking away faster. The sound of a bedroom door sliding open for a moment before closing swiftly after was the only sound made beside the rain. A loud roar of thunder struck and echoed throughout the base. Mccree sighed. Another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but it's a quick follow up of the last chapter to explain the scar that Pharah pointed out.

The chains around his wrist rattled against the cobble floor. The sharp click-clack click-clack of high heeled boots echoed through the cold, dank, and musty dungeon caverns deep below Junkertown. The filthy blond haired Rat lay slumped against the rough stone walls, he must have really fucked up this time. Jamison giggled nervously to himself as he realized that he couldn’t quite remember what trouble he caused. After his last “talk” with The Queen, he had made sure to not put himself in any situations that would have consequences, or at least to not get caught. 

Every click-clack click-clack of those got forsaken boots felt like pounding against his eardrums. Junkrat let out a quiet growl from the back of his throat as he tried to sit up straighter, but as he did his head spun and his vision went blurry. He squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of heels finally started to slow right in front of his cell door.

Click-clack click...clack......click.........clack.

The door squeaked open, Jamison grit his teeth as it was slammed shut. He squinted through his fuzzy vision to see three people standing at the other end of his cell. Two large henchmen stood tall and menacing while the third person locked the door, one of the buff guards held a long odd object in his tight grasp that somewhat reminded Jamie of a fire poker. As the third figure stepped into the light Jamison grinned and cleared his throat with a raspy cough.

“Queenie, what a pleasure to see you.” he groaned out. His jaw ached in protest, still sore from the beating that took him down in the first place.

The Junkertown Queen, aka “Queenie”, stood between her two minions with purpose. She gave off an air of assertiveness and power that would bring a weak man two his knees in seconds. The lady let out an unimpressed snicker that was dipped in sweet honey and laced with venom. Her hips swayed slightly as she made her way over to the Rat with a smirk full of malice, her half lidded eyes mirrored the fiery pits of hell that raged on in her soul. This was a woman who wanted to rule the world just so she could watch it burn on her own accord. An Australian Bullwhip was coiled up and strapped to her belt along with a riding crop that was strapped across her back reminiscent to a scabbard that would sheath a katana onto someone’s back. A leather Cat O’ Nine Tails hung lazily from her fingers, she swayed it back and forth to grab the restrained Junker’s attention. 

Her honey sweet voice broke the silence, “I would tell you that the weapons aren’t here to seem threatening and are only here to serve a warning, but no… they are most definitely a threat.” the undertone of venom seeped in at the end of her sentence. The Queen reached down and grabbed a handful of Jamison’s hair and yanked it back, forcing their two pairs of eyes to lock. Striking orange fire glared into the deep magenta orbs as the tension in the room grew thicker.

“Dunno wot I’ve done this time, Queenie. Care to remind me at least before you try to beat something outa me that I don even remembah?” The Junker rasped out.

Queenie grinned, “Oh, I think you’ll remember. See, your old pal Scorpion came ta me the other day, and ya know what she said? She said you was spilling some secrets of a valuable treasure you found ta her, and since she’s smart she came running on to tell me.” her eyes blazed with anger as she continued, “Now, you wouldn’t happen to have forgotten how much you own me… right, Rat?” she questioned with a snarl. The skinny man’s hair was yanked back even further as she brought their faces closer together. “I saved you, Fawkes. You would have been killed and looted out there if it weren’t for me. People out there would’ve seen that you was down a limb and taken advantage of that. And you aren’t too hard on the eyes either, so you know for a fact that some desperate lil’ fucker would have ravished you like the slut that you are. But I saw you, hopeless and cold out on those streets when you was only 10, and I took you in. So I think it’s about time that I get the payment I deserve, and I’d hate to have to beat it from ya. Whadaya say, Jamie~”

Junkrat grinned at her, he leaned in closer to her face and tilted his head in her grasp, “I’ve got no idea what ya talkin bout sheila. I ain’t owe ya shit anyway. You’re worth less that the dirt under mah foot.” he growled out the last bit before hacking up a lob of saliva and spitting it right between her eyes.

She snarled at the lanky Junker as she wiped her face off with the back of her hand. She stood and turned on her heel to grab the long thin metal object from one of her henchmen and growled out at the other, “Heat it up.”

The room was suddenly lit with an orange glow as one of the large figures grabbed a blowtorch from their bag of weapons and started to heat up the larger end of the rod. After a minute the torch was turned off, Queenie chuckled darkly as she turned back to the Rat who had paled once he got a good look at the weapon of choice.

The metal rod was long and thin for most of it, but at one end the metal had been thinned out and twisted into a shape. The sharp pointy crown placed atop a set of skull and crossbones was crafted with care, no stray wire was left to obstruct or ruin the image. The metal glowed a dull orange and Jamison could feel the heat radiating from it as Queenie walked back over to him. 

She lowered the waist of his pants on his right side and hovered the hot metal an inch above the taut skin below his hip, “Well, now once you go running off you’ll have bounty hunters looking for you wherever you go. I’ll need them to know who you belong to, who owns you. Be a good boy and keep your mouth shut.” He didn’t seem to have a choice though since one of the henchmen came over and clamped a think hand over his mouth.

Hot searing pain roared over his skin, it was hot and cold all at once. It felt like the skin below his hip was covered in hundreds of thin tiny needles and someone had hit them all with a hammer. Jamison clenched his hands that were chained to the ground beside him, his eyes watered as the squeezed shut, and through the hand covering his mouth…

Jamison screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on adding more chapters, so don’t think it ends here!!!!!!! I would love some feedback in the comments! \\(U3U)/


End file.
